


Mono

by Omegathyst



Series: Prodigy Pussy [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Internal Conflict, Main Storyline, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: To love one mare, or more than one mare? After waking up with Celestia, Twilight contemplates her inherent polyamorous nature, the next step to take in her life, and her relationship.
Relationships: Princess Celestia/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Prodigy Pussy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417546
Kudos: 7





	Mono

Twilight felt her heart thudding in its fuzzy cage as a soft beam of sunlight barely grazed her eyes, the warmth throughout her body never fading from her system. Luna’s image returning to the corners of her mind, Twilight stretched her hoof out forward, only to feel nothing but pillow. Her eyes snapped open, staring at the door at the end of the room, cracked open.

With a flicker of her horn, the door swung open, and the purple alicorn leaped off the bed and out the door. Her heart was now serving as a jackhammer within her chest, her mind alive, swarming with the many thoughts that fueled her heart and shaky hooves. Said heart nearly leaped out of her chest when she caught sight of the tall white alicorn that she’d given herself to the night before. There she was, sprinkling lavender petals on top of whipped cream pancake stacks topped with raspberries and strawberries.

“My faithful marefriend,” Celestia said, her back still turned to Twilight. “Have a seat with my sister, I’ll be there shortly.”

Twilight’s shoulders tensed, as well as the fur down her back, as she noticed the moon princess out of the corner of her eye. Luna stared straight ahead, her ears flickering the only indication that she heard her sister speaking. Noticing the two empty seats beside Luna, Twilight chose the one across from Luna, leaving the chair at the end of the table empty. Twilight stared at the table surface, feeling Luna’s eyes on her.

_Oh stars, I have to compose myself before she sits at the table. Stop shaking, Luna won’t pull any winking or smirking. They won’t hate you, they won’t hate you, they won’t hate you-_

**_“Twilight.”_ **

“Y-Yes!” Twilight looked up at Luna, smiling like a filly caught in the cookie jar.

“I hope the starry sky was to your liking last night,” Luna smiled. “I made sure that it was a dark royal purple, speckled with white.”

“Oh, I loved it, thank you,” Twilight replied, just as Celestia brought all three pancake stacks with the magic protruding from her horn. After setting the stacks in their respective spots, Celestia leaned towards Twilight and kissed her on the cheek.

“Good morning, Sparkle,” Celestia purred, nuzzling her cheek for less than a second before pulling away, eyeing the stack of pancakes before her with a lick of her lips.

“M-Morning, babe,” Twilight smiled, directing her eyes firmly on the white alicorn. _One, two,_ breaking eye contact and tearing a piece of pancake to levitate into her mouth. The tangy smell of fruit mixed in with the therapeutic smell of whipped cream pulled her out of her internal conflict for a few moments.

“So, do you need to go back anytime soon, my love?” Celestia asked.

“For a few days, I should really check on my school,” Twilight replied. “Thank you, Celestia. I can see what Starlight meant about your mind-blowing breakfast creations, heh, her words.”

“I’m just glad she helped us patch things up,” Celestia smiled at her sister. “I don’t know what I’d do if another problem drove us apart again.”

Twilight flinched, feeling her heart race as she ate her pancakes faster, using her magic to send a stream of whipped cream into her mouth. Celestia opened her mouth to speak when she heard her sister giggle.

“What is so funny, sister?” Celestia narrowed her eyes.

“Such a _lewd_ image, wouldn’t you say?” Luna gestured her hoof in Twilight’s direction.

Twilight blushed as she clamped her mouth shut, dribbles of whipped cream escaping the corners of her mouth as she stood up and ran out of the kitchen.

 _“Twilight!”_ Celestia called out for her, before turning to look at her sister. “What did you do last night?”

 _“Me?”_ Luna’s eyes widened as she pressed a hoof to her own chest.

“Yes _you,_ why else would she be freaked out after spending the _night_ with me?” Celestia stood up, staring Luna down.

 _"You’re_ the one who spent it with her, why don’t _you_ ask her?” Luna huffed, standing up and teleporting her pancakes out of sight. “I shall be eating elsewhere, dear sister. Clearly I’m not welcome here.”

Celestia saw Luna staring past her, frowning for a brief second before she disappeared with a flicker of her horn. Celestia growled, stomping the floor with a hoof before turning around and leaving the kitchen.

“Twilight?” Celestia called out, glancing into the room of their previous lovemaking. Empty, as were the hallways. Glancing at the front door, Celestia felt her heart jump as she noticed it was wide open. In the distance, she could see a lavender figure running away before disappearing entirely.

Pressing a hoof against her forehead, Celestia groaned as she slammed the door shut. Summoning a paper and quill pen with her magic, Celestia began writing.

* * *

“One ticket to Ponyville, please.”

“Of course, don’t worry about the bit-” the pony said before Twilight dropped a small bag of bits and swiped the ticket off the table, bolting into the train. Ponies glanced at Twilight with wide eyes as she galloped to the back of the train, sitting in the seat closest to the door as she cornered herself against the window, covering her eyes with her hooves.

_What in Celestia’s beautiful name was that?! You bonehead, you mare-loving bonehead!_

“Is everything alright, Princess Twilight?”

Twilight closed up her wings, lifting her head out of her hooves and staring at the several citizens staring back at her. Her heartbeat returning steadily to its normal pace, Twilight nodded.

“Embarrassing moment with the princesses,” Twilight told them. “Nothing to worry about, ponies.”

Twilight noticed the group in front of her dropping their tense shoulders, letting themselves breathe before telling her that they hope her day gets better. Despite a headache coming on, Twilight smiled at them as they returned to their seats. After the last of the group left, Twilight pressed her hooves to her cheeks and groaned.

What was she to do? When her heart was drifting off to directions besides her former teacher?

_Sounds like a friendship problem!_

Twilight slowly smiled, knowing just what to do.


End file.
